Ways
by Sticks
Summary: *UPDATED* Added chapters 2,3,4, and 5, Fluffy!* Used to be under a different name. Contains short, humerous scenarios that involve Kikyo and the cruel hand of fate. *not for Kikyo lovers*
1. Arrow Wound

"Ways" Formerly titled, "Ways to Kill Kikyo."  
  
A/N- Thank you all who reviewed so much...unfortunately it appears the word "kill" is not rated "G", so "WTKK" was removed and I was put on suspension for a while. At least, I'm assuming that's why. So, here it is, with more scenarios to come! By the way, this was written after the episode where Kikyo tries to kill Kagome (I know, which time?! lol) so that should explain some of my feelings.... Disclaimer: I certainly do NOT own Inuyasha...though I think Kikyo lovers are glad I don't.....hehehhe....can't imagine why.....  
  
Scenario # 1- "Arrow Wound"  
  
Miroku: I have heard rumors of a shard nearby, Inuyasha. I have also heard reports of soul-stealing demons.  
  
Kagome: Soul-stealing demons? Those must be Kikyo's! She's nearby!  
  
Sango: SO, Inuyasha, are we going to chase the shard rumors or search for Kikyo?  
  
Shippo: Who cares about dumb old Kikyo? Kagome's much better than her! *THONK* OW! Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!  
  
Kagome: Osuwari! *THUD*  
  
Inuyasha: WENCH! *mumble mumble*  
  
Kagome: I sense a shard! There're shards nearby.a lot of them! *draws bow, cocks arrow* Die, Naraku!!!!! *lets it fly*  
  
Kikyo: *painful scream as Kagome's arrow pierces her in the exact place her arrow hit Inuyasha fifty years ago, and pins her to a tree*  
  
Kagome: -_-() oops..  
  
*Kikyo shudders and dies*  
  
Miroku: It seems to be poetic justice...  
  
*  
  
* A/N- I would appreciate it greatly that when you review, if you would tell me your favorite scenario? Just my curiosity.....  
  
~Sticks~ 


	2. Pool of Miasma

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.If I did, do you think Kikyo would still be around?!  
  
Scenario # 2- Pool of Miasma  
  
Naraku: Ku Ku Ku.pitiful Inuyasha, do you think to defeat this Naraku?  
  
Inuyasha: Die, you F*&^%#$ B@#(&$#!!!!! *swings Tetsusaiga*  
  
Kikyo: *clings to Inuyasha* Forget this quest, Inu Yasha! Come with me to Hell, where we can be together.. *tugs at his haori*  
  
Naraku: You will join her soon, Inuyasha. Give me the Shikon no Tama, and I will make it less painful!  
  
Kagome: *draws bow* Never, Naraku! I shall never forgive you! *lets an arrow fly*  
  
Naraku: Damn wench! *pours out miasma*  
  
Inuyasha, to Kikyo: Woman! Get off me! *shakes of Kikyo, who falls into a pool of miasma.*  
  
Kikyo: Inuyaaashaaa!!! *arms flail* How.Why.. *cough, sputter, die*  
  
Kagome: Yay! *others stare at her* Uh, I mean.cough.cough..  
  
A/N....hehehehe..... 


	3. Miroku's Air Rip

Disclaimer: I certainly do NOT own Inuyasha...though I think Kikyo lovers are glad I don't.....hehehhe....can't imagine why.....  
  
Scenario # 3- "Miroku's Air Rip"  
  
Sango: *twitch, twitch *  
  
Miroku: ^____^ *rub, rub*  
  
Sango: HENTAI!! *draws giant bone boomerang* HIRAIKOTSU!!! *whacks him thoroughly with said boomerang*  
  
Miroku: *swirly eyes* @.@;  
  
Inuyasha: * grumbles incohearantly* Feh, stupid lech. He just better be glad he didn't try that on Kagome...  
  
Kagome: O.O I....  
  
Inuyasha: *turns irritably* what?  
  
Kagome: I sense shards!  
  
*A LOT of demons appear. Big, short, ugly, mean, etc....you know, the usual*  
  
Miroku: Everyone stand clear! I'm going to use the Air Rip! *removes prayer beads* KAZANNA!!!  
  
*Demons begin to be sucked up*  
  
Sango: *whips out boomerang again* Hiraikotsu!!! *boomerang slashes some demons*  
  
Inuyasha: *unsheathes Tetsusaiga, which almost immediately transforms* Kaze no Kitsu!!! * a brilliant arc of light appears, and demons begin to disappear. However, a faint, feminine yelp is heard, which Inu instantly recognizes.* Inuyasha: KIKYO!!! *he rushes forward with Tetsusaiga, however, the Air Rip is quicker.*  
  
Kikyo: *as she is being sucked into the Air Rip* IIIEEEE!!!! Come with me!!! Inuuyaashaa!!! *her disgusting pleas are no longer heard as she is then completely sucked into the Air Rip and sent back to Hell.*  
  
Inuyasha: KIKYO!!!!! T.T  
  
Miroku: *calmly replaces prayer beads*  
  
*  
  
A/N....gotta admit, this one is one of my personal favorites. Hehehe....  
  
~Sticks~ 


	4. Hiraikotsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.If I did, do you think Kikyo would still be around?!  
  
Scenario # 4- Hiraikotsu/Fire-cat chow..  
  
Kagome: I have tests, Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: Tests?! Feh! You're NOT leaving, wench!  
  
*Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kaede---SIGH*  
  
Kagome: *sighs again* Osuwari! *Big THUD*  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid WENCH! *other curses are muffled by mouthfuls of dirt*  
  
Shippo: I'll miss you, Kagome. *sniffs, then jumps into the future girl's arms*  
  
Kagome: *smile* I'll miss you too, Shippo. But I'll be back! *sets him down and walks in the direction of the Well.* Bye!!  
  
*She hasn't been gone long when a figure steps out of the shadows. Kikyo.*  
  
Kikyo: You will go nowhere, fool girl, until I retrieve my soul and the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome: *stare* K-Kikyo! *Kikyo advances, arrow cocked and ready*  
  
Out of Nowhere: HIRAIKOTSU! KIRARA! *Kirara morphs, and Sango's boomerang comes flying at Kikyo.*  
  
Kikyo: *gruesome chopping noise* Inu---Yasha--- *dies, and Kirara runs up in demon form, scoops up the dead miko's body into her mouth, and rushes off to eat lunch.*  
  
Sango: Are you all right, Kagome-chan?  
  
Kagome: *nod* Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Sango.  
  
Inuyasha: weep.Kikyo.weep T_T  
  
A/N: Next scenario...FLUFFY!!! AHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! 


	5. Fluffy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Scenario # 5- FLUFFY!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You will never have Tetsusaiga, B*##^!#$!!!! *flashes a transformed Tetsusaiga*  
  
Fluffy: *calm smile* Surely you do not think that you could ever defeat I, Sesshomaru, pitiful half-breed?  
  
Jaken: YEAH! *waves staff*  
  
Miroku: *glare threateningly, tapping his right hand*  
  
Jaken: *wide eyes* O.O *runs off*  
  
Kagome: *wide eyes* I sense shards, Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm a bit busy, Kagome!  
  
Kagome: FINE!! *glares around angrily, then seems to see something, and sticks out foot*  
  
*Kikyo steps out of the shadows, and accidentally trips, grabbing Fluffy's tail to keep her balance..*  
  
Fluffy: *angry glare, poison claws flex*  
  
Kikyo: O.O Uh, oh..  
  
Fluffy: You will die for this insult, human!!! *claws slash*  
  
Kikyo:*squinches eyes* I was right.BIG uh-oh.. *dies*  
  
Inuyasha: T.T You won't get away with this, F*&^%$# Sesshomaru!  
  
Kagome: *whistles*  
  
A/N: So glad you guys are having fun!!! If it's not too much trouble, when you review, can you tell me your favorite scenario? I'm just curious.^_~ Btw.....this one is _my_ favorite so far! lol.  
  
~Sticks~ 


End file.
